corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
IMAX
IMAX is a system of high-resolution cameras, film formats, film projectors and theaters known for having very large screens with a tall aspect ratio (of ~1.4:1) and steep stadium seating. Graeme Ferguson, Roman Kroitor, Robert Kerr, and William C. Shaw were the co-founders of what would be named the IMAX Corporation (founded in September of 1967 as Multiscreen Corporation, Limited), and they developed the first IMAX cinema projection standards in the late 1960s and early 1970s in Canada. Unlike conventional projectors, the film runs horizontally so that the image width is greater than the width of the film. When IMAX was introduced, it was a radical change in the movie-going experience. Viewers were treated to the scene of a gently curved giant screen more than seven stories tall (~75 feet in height, with the tallest being 117') and steep stadium seating that made for a visually immersive experience, along with a sound system that was far superior to the audio at typical theaters in the years prior to the advent of THX. Some IMAX theaters have a dome screen geometry which can give the viewer an even more immersive feel. Over the decades since its introduction, IMAX evolved to include "3D" stereoscopic films, introduced in January 1998, and then began to proliferate with a transition away from analog film into the digital era. Beginning in May of 1991, a visceral dimension of the movie experience was added by having the audience's seats mounted on a full-motion platform as an amusement park ride in IMAX ride film theaters. Switching to digital projection, introduced in July 2008, came at a steep cost in image quality, with 2K projectors having roughly an order of magnitude less resolution. Maintaining the same 7-story giant screen size would only make this loss more noticeable, and so many new theaters were being built with significantly smaller screen sizes, yet being marketed with the same brand name of "IMAX". These newer theaters with the much lower resolution and much smaller screens were soon being referred to by the derogatory name "LieMAX", particularly because the company did not make this major distinction clear to the public, going so far as to build the smallest "IMAX" screen having 10 times less area than the largest while persisting with the exact same brand name. Since 2002, some feature films have been converted into IMAX format for displaying in IMAX theatres, and some have also been (partially) shot in IMAX. By late 2017, 1,302 IMAX theatre systems were installed in 1,203 commercial multiplexes, 13 commercial destinations, and 86 institutional settings in 75 countries, with less than a quarter of these having the capability to show 70mm film at the resolution of the large format as originally conceived. Corus Entertainment films shown in IMAX Corus Pictures * The Wiggles ''(2016) (In select IMAX theatres.) * ''The Wiggles 2 ''(2017) (In select IMAX theatres.) * ''Reptilia ''(2017) * ''Marcus Troy ''(2018) (Released in 2D in North America, released in 3D in other territories) * ''Justice League v The Avengers ''(2019) ''More coming soon! Nelvana * Mistaken Identity ''(2018) (In select IMAX theatres.) * ''The Wiggles: Space Dancing! ''(2018) (Released in 2D in North America and Australia, released in 3D in other territories) * ''Vampirina: The Movie ''(2018) * ''Universe of Energy ''(2019) ''More coming soon! Category:Companies Category:Technology